Star Wars:The Gauntlet of Infintiy
by Jacob Nion
Summary: My very first fanfic. Based on the filibuster of Patton Oswalt. But in my style. i m not a perfect fan of both Star Wars and Marvel, but I will try my best to write it cool. This story is set in an alternate universe, where Star Wars Legends and Canon characters are mixed into one brand-new universe. And Cinematic-Style Marvel joins in. I hope you enjoy. THIS STORY IS CANCELLED.
1. Intro

Introduction

The big change came to the galaxy. The fallen remains of the Galactic Empire were attempting to clone the Emperor, in order to bring their so-called glory of the age of darkness. They were testing the cloning process in Kamino, by cloning the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and the Sith lord Darth Vader.

However, the test was a partial failure, as the clone of Skywalker escaped the facility. To pursue his identity, the Skywalker clone joined the New Republic, and was trained to be an official Jedi by the original Skywalker. Meanwhile, the Vader clone was making a rampage across the galaxy, threatening the New Republic with his newly –created Stormtrooper army.

For the sake of the Republic, the council agrees to send the Skywalker clone to planet Ryloth, where the Vader clone`s main army was located. With his team, The clone of the great Jedi soon captured the Sith clone and was returning to Coruscant, not knowing that more danger facing him…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Far from the galaxy, a black starship was swooping across. The ship`s name was Rogue Shadow. It was just returning to Coruscant from Ryloth, with a prisoner that tried to bring the galaxy to chaos once again.

The pilot was codenamed Starkiller. This young man was actually a clone of a Jedi named Galen Marek. He was one of the cloned Jedis, which the remnants of the Empire created to strike down the New Republic. However, the process was a partial failure, as some Jedi clones ran away, disobeying their creators to find their own lives. As for Starkiller, he ran away with his friend in order to join the Republic and become a true Jedi, just like the original Marek.

And now, he was one.

"Luuke," he called. "We have 13 minutes before the arrival."

"Okay." His friend called out, walking to the control room. This man was Luuke Skywalker, the clone of the Jedi who saved the entire galaxy, Luke Skywalker. By the time he was running away, he was confused. He wondered if he was worthy enough to be a replica of a hero. But his Jedi master Skywalker taught him to be himself.

"You don`t have to care about being the same as me," his master used to say.

"You are what you are. You may be a clone of me, but that doesn`t mean that you have to be me."

Honored, he followed his steps as a Jedi. And now, he soon was skilled enough to be sent out to a mission, just like the one he and his friends just finished.

"Man, that was one big adventure," he said.

"Huh, yeah. Battling with some crazy Jedi clones really got me to the boot."

said Starkiller. They were discussing about their encounter with the evil Jedi clones that the Empire successfully created. About a dozen of them were trying to kill them. Of course, they had their own skills. But if it weren`t for the Jedi masters who went along with them, the two men couldn`t have made it.

"Ah, but you were doing a splendid job," said a new voice behind them. Luuke turned back. It was Akial and Bob, the Jedi masters who helped them.

"Master Skywalker trained you well, Luuke," said Akial, the Jawa Jedi. "I`m not allowed to, well, compliment you too high, but I should say that you were amazing. And as for Starkiller, my apprentice, I am proud of your growing skills."

"Thank you, master," said Starkiller.

"But we couldn`t have done it without you. The clone of Vader was too strong."

said Luuke.

"Stop being modest," said Bob, the human Jedi. "You are worthy enough to be a great Jedi."

"Uh... thank you." replied Luuke.

"How is our prisoner doing?" asked Akial.

Starkiller checked the screen next to the controlling panel. "All tied up," he said.

The clone of a Sith lord Darth Vader was the leader of the Jedi clones. As the only successful Sith clone, he tried to lead his squad to end the Republic. However, he was stopped in Ryloth, captured by Luuke and his team.

"How is our guest?" asked Bob.

"Sienn`rha?" said Luuke. He looked at the screen to the lobby. "Sitting on a chair. But I think she is recovering from pain. Well, in my opinion."

Sienn`rha was a Twi`lek slave girl that was tortured by the Jedi clones because of being disobedient. Luuke managed to save her from the clones, who tied her with chains and dragged by.

"I`ll go check." Said Luuke, and he went to the lobby.

Sienn`rha, with tattered white dress, was sitting on a couch, still shivering by the horror.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Luuke. The girl looked at him. Her reddish eyes were quite charming, along with her golden yellow skin.

"I…. guess so." She said weakly. Luke sighed. He was wrong about with his opinion. She didn`t recover from pain.

"Am I, uh, discomforting you?" he asked.

"No! No." she quickly said. "I… just don`t want to be alone."

Luuke sat next to her. "It`s fine. No more slavery from now on. You`re safe."

Sienn`rha blushed. "Th…thank you, sir."

She is beautiful. Thought Luuke. Maybe I can be with…. Oh, what the hell am I thinking?!

Just then, a siren filled the entire ship.

"Luuke? This is urgent!" called Starkiller through the speaker. "Come right away!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Jacob Nion here.

So… I will explain why I was dead for 2 years.

For 2 years, I had a really busy high school life. You see, being a Korean high schooler is quite tough. As a result, I couldn`t continue my fanfics, or even create a new story. Of course, I managed to read some other fanfics written by various writers when I had free time. But man…. Writing was almost impossible for me.

However, I had many fanfic ideas in my mind, and I craved to write and show them to all of you. Now, since I`m graduating high school, I may have some time for that. I assure you, my ambition for writing did not fade. Just halted for a reason.

Sadly, due to my lack of inspiration, I will not continue this fanfic which you are reading right now. I am so, SO sorry…. But don`t worry! As I said, I have many plans in the future, and I will return with new stories any time! Maybe when the right time comes, I could rewrite this story, you know.

Again, I am very sorry for the absence and discontinuation. Thank you, BMJediAvenger and Guest, for complementing my first fanfic. It meant a lot to me.

Then, I will see you all in my future stories! Bye!


End file.
